dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Realms
"Infinite Realms" is the forty-second episode in the TV-series ''Danny Phantom ''and the second episode of season 3. After meeting Frostbite, Danny and friends are given the Infi-Map that lets them traverse to any part of the Ghost Zone, but they end up in a wild goose chase when Vlad steals the fabled map. Episode Recap Danny and his friends (the latter two inside the Specter Speeder) try to follow his map of the Ghost Zone to get home, hopelessly lost in the process. Following two ghosts into an icy land, they meet an angry Frostbite who attacks the three immediately until Danny removes a small icicle stuck on the back of his neck. Grateful and recognizing Danny as "The Savior of The Ghost Zone," he takes him, Sam, and Tucker to his home where he and his people relate the story of his defeat of Pariah Dark, earning him that nickname and their eternal respect. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ask Frostbite for help to get home afterwards, and he responds by showing them the Infi-map: a map of the Ghost Zone that can transport its holder to any location desired. He further explains that there are other ghost portals beside the Fentons' and Vlad's: natural portals located all over Earth and the Ghost Zone (such as the Bermuda Triangle) where anyone accidentally waltzing into one portal from Earth ends up in the Ghost Zone, and upon exiting it they end up in other time periods of Earth in which they have a short amount of time to escape before being sealed off in said time period for all eternity. The three are given the map, but due to its unpredictable nature, Frostbite volunteers to help. Danny however accidentally activates it and the three quickly return to the real world. There Sam suggests returning the map to Frostbite's home, but Danny wishes to explore its potential first. Vlad in the meantime plays chess with his new cat named 'Maddie' (desperately taking Danny's suggestion to get one in "Maternal Instincts") before lamenting on his desire for power, eventually settling for illegally spying on the Fenton home through surveillance cameras. There he spots the trio with the Infi-Map, an object he desires. Putting a tracker in Sam's backpack, he follows them through the Ghost Zone. The trio asks to go anywhere, bypassing many Ghost Zone locales until they come upon one of the natural portals. Despite Sam's warnings, they all dive in and end up under the bed of a timid boy in 1942 whom Danny accidentally scares. The trio takes off and lands in Salem, Massachusetts during the 1600's at the time of the witch trials. There, Vlad accuses Sam of witchcraft and manages to take the map from Danny. Believing Vlad, the villagers prepare to burn Sam at the stake. John Fenton Nightingale (who is, unsurprisingly, Jack Fenton's ancestor) presents "Blood Blossoms" that supposedly ward off evil spirits and then spreads them in a circle around the stake. When Danny tries to save Sam, the ring of blossoms stop and injure him as if being attacked from the inside. Vlad then grabs Danny and forces him past the force field and into the circle of blossoms, trapping and torturing him inside it. As Tucker runs to help, Vlad grabs the Infi-map and takes off. Tucker pulls Danny out of the circle of blossoms but this does nothing, continuing to cause him harm as if he is still inside the ring. Sam quickly orders Tucker to eat the flowers so that Danny can save her and stop Vlad, who's escaping to another time period. Tucker reluctantly eats the flowers, despite hating vegetables, which enables Danny to recover and rescue Sam. The three follow Vlad through the Ghost Zone by use of the same tracker he used on Danny (which Tucker threw on Vlad earlier). When Vlad asks the map to take him to his destiny, the map takes him to ancient Rome where the Romans, after seeing him fly, declare him a deity. Danny arrives in the same time period where the now Emperor Vlad releases lions upon the trio. Danny bests them and fights Vlad, who throws ectoplasmic discs at Danny, accidentally destroying the Coliseum and the whole Roman city, angering the Romans. Vlad leaves to search for a new destiny, landing in Asia, where he terrorizes the Ming monks to gain power, stopped only by Ninja Danny. During the battle, he shatters and destroys his surroundings. Because he destroyed priceless treasures, the monks surround Vlad. Vlad then heads over to 1903 and tries to destroy the Wright Brothers' plane so he could rule over mankind from the air, unchallenged by aircraft. Danny, however, helps the plane continue flying long enough for the test flight to appear successful. Fed up with being chased everywhere, Vlad puts the gang in an ectoplasmic sphere and again asks the map to take him to where he wishes to go, only this time with menace, threatening the Infi-Map. The Infi-Map, though, teleports Vlad to Frostbite's kingdom, whose citizens encase Vlad in ice. Frostbite says to Danny that sometimes the Infi-Map teleports the user where they need to be instead of where they want to be, indicating the Infi-Map should be back in its rightful place in the Far Frozen. He also hints at Danny's potential for ice powers (which would come up later in "Urban Jungle"). With the Specter Speeder fixed, the trio returns home. Vlad, still frozen, is believed by Amity Park citizens to be a statue of their mayor. Series continuity *Danny's heroic actions of defeating Pariah Dark from Reign Storm are lauded by Frostbite, earning him the distinction of being the savior of the Ghost Zone. *Danny's potential to use cryokinesis is hinted at near the end of this episode. *This episode foreshadows Vlad's ultimate fate in "Phantom Planet." He's banished from every realm he tries to take over in this episode, similar to how he's exiled from the Earth after attempting to gain global power in the finale. Trivia *Allusions: ''See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' *Running Gag: Tucker having to go to the bathroom due to eating so many vegetables. *This was the first episode to premiere in 2007. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes that involve time traveling Category:Real world